SM051: Family Determination!
is the 8th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash is worried about the fact that Nebby hasn't moved ever since it evolved and the incident at Aether Paradise. And when he also receives news that Lillie has run away from home together with Gladion to rescue their mother, he takes his troubles to the authority of the island, Hala. Episode Plot Everyone is in shock that the Ultra Beast took Lusamine through the Ultra Wormhole. Gladion approaches Lillie, who fell on her knees from the shock. Wicke and Burnet confront Faba, demanding to know why was Burnet's machine used without her permission. Faba simply blames the president, claiming she is the one to blame. Lillie promises to rescue her mother. Ash wishes to help, but Gladion stops him, since this is now a family issue. He asks Burnet could the Ultra Wormhole be reopened. Burnet doubts that, for even if the machine is fixed, they don't know if they can keep the portal opened. She believes they should find another way to rescue Lusamine, though she does not know where to find it. Wicke promises they will make research on that, and advises them to return to Melemele Island. Lillie wants to help, but Burnet reminds her she should get some rest first. Ash shows Burnet that Nebby transformed. Burnet believes Nebby evolved, but is uncertain what that could mean, and he should watch over it. As the group takes the jet back home, Ash wonders if Lusamine knew something about Nebby. Lillie reminds them Lusamine did entrust Ash with it. She becomes sad with the mention of her mother, and Ash tries to encourage them to save their mother, and wonders how to open the Ultra Wormhole. At Lillie's mansion, Ash bids the siblings and Hobbes farewell, and wishes to meet Lillie at school tomorrow. At night, Lillie ties her hair in a ponytail, and calls Snowy in its Poké Ball, and apologizes to her butler by opening the window. Suddenly, she becomes startled, as Gladion walks into her room. Lillie yells at him for not knocking earlier, as she was preparing herself for sleep. Gladion wonders what is with her outfit, then. Lillie claims that is her sleepwear, though Gladion knows better she wants to open the Ultra Wormhole. Lillie confirms she does not know where to start to look. Gladion claims he knows, and decides to go to that dangerous place on his own. Gladion confirms this, wanting to let Lillie know he is going away, but Lillie blocks the door. She tells he isn't the only one that cares about her mother, and wishes to join him. Gladion stares at her and lets her join, but throws her pink bag to her, since she has packed too much stuff. Lillie smiles and takes her doll, bracing herself to rescue her mother. The two dash on Gladion's Silvally, and Lillie looks at her mansion before leaving. At school, the class looks at Nebby in its new form. Rotom explains it hasn't moved since it evolved. Sophocles believes due to having eaten too many sugar stars, Nebby became one, too, but Mallow doubts that. Kiawe asks Ash what happened at Aether Foundation, and Ash explains the events, shocking others that Lillie's mother was taken away. Sophocles wonders if they should report this to Officer Jenny. Mallow worries about Lillie, and Ash notes she was depressed yesterday. The class notes she is late. Kukui and Hobbes enter the class, and note Lillie is not here, either, for she and Gladion have disappeared. Ash believes they went to rescue Lusamine, though others note they'd have to open the Ultra Wormhole first, and nobody knows how to do that. Hobbes thinks Gladion knows something about that, and Kukui believes they went to the Altar. Since they don't know what to do, Kukui thinks they have to ask Hala on this matter. At Hala's house, Ash explains an Ultra Wormhole was opened, an Ultra Beast took Lusamine and disappeared through the hole. Hala asks did it look like the sky was splitting itself, and Ash confirms this. Hala explains a legend was passed from Island Kings, about Solgaleo, which Ash remembers from his dream, who, along with Lunala, asked him to take care of Nebby, at the place with symbols of sun and moon. Hala thinks about Altar of the Sunne, which Ash remembers Wicke mentioning about that. Hala speaks about the legend, when guardian deities of Alola fought against the Ultra Beasts. Just then, Solgaleo appeared, as the sky was splitting itself, and Sophocles wonders if Solgaleo can help them open the Ultra Wormhole. Mallow believes that's the place Lillie went with Gladion to. The class decides to go there, and Hala tells it is located on Poni Island. On the island, Gladion and Lillie stand near a canyon. Lillie is determined to do whatever it takes to rescue Lusamine. Gladion admits he also wishes to rescue his mother, and the two continue on. At the docks, Hobbes greets the class, as Wicke lent them the boat to Poni Island. Kukui is grateful for that, and the group takes off. Lillie comes to three statues of Rowlet, Popplio and Litten, and finds the drawings of Z-Crystals behind them. She wants to push the statues to the drawings, but fails. Gladion questions her, as Lillie thinks they have to solve the puzzle. Gladion simply opens the door, and has Silvally push the statue of Popplio to the Waterium-Z drawing, only for Silvally to dodge the spike trap. Lillie is terrified, and is warned not to touch anything. The two come to a next puzzle, seeing the entrance is across the pit. Lillie drops some sand, thinking there is an invisible bridge connecting the entrance. However, Gladion has her climb on Silvally, who leaps them away to the entrance. Gladion warns her there was a bridge, but was destroyed. Lillie wonders how Gladion knows about this place so much, and is told he was searching through Aether Foundation's documents that Burnet and Lusamine visited some time ago. Lillie thinks she is a burden, since she does not know anything. Regardless, she refuses to stay behind, and Gladion claims one cannot change anything if they do not continue. Continuing on, the two come to a room. Lillie thinks the altar is on the exit. However, Gladion stops her, as they are ambushed by groups of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o. Lillie sends Snowy and Gladion his Silvally. However, a howl nearly blows Lillie away. Gladion has Lillie stay away, as a giant Kommo-o appears. Lillie notes it is much bigger than the one she saw in books, as Gladion identifies it to be a Totem Pokémon. While Gladion confronts the totem, Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow on Jangmo-o and Hakmo-o. Silvally uses Crush Claw on Kommo-o, who blocks the attack and retaliates. Lillie wonders if Gladion can change Silvally to a Fairy-type Pokémon. Gladion goes to equip Silvally with Fairy Memory, but a Jangmo-o disarms Gladion from that item. The item rolls near the totem, and Lillie promises to open a path for Gladion to retrieve that. Snowy uses Powder Snow on Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o, then repeats the attack by using it on the floor. Gladion slides on the floor with Silvally. Totem Kommo-o prepares for an attack, but Gladion takes the Fairy Memory, and Totem Kommo-o executes the attack. However, the Fairy Memory is equipped on Silvally, preventing that damage. Lillie is glad Gladion is okay, who has Silvally use Multi-Attack. The Totem falls down, and Gladion strokes Silvally. Lillie congratulates Gladion for winning, who tells Lillie also helped them. Suddenly, the ceiling collapses, so Lillie and Gladion hurry for the exit. A giant boulder falls down, but is shattered by an Electro Ball. The class rushes through the exit, and meets up with Gladion and Lillie. Lillie wonders why they are here, as Ash explains they came to rescue Lusamine, too. Gladion reminds them this is a family matter. Ash explains people in Alola share many things, and this family matter is their concern, too - for even in happiness or worry, they have to stick together. Lillie admits she feels like her classmates will help them save their mother. Gladion mutters Lillie's name, and reluctantly lets them join in, too. At the Altar of the Sunne, the group tries to find Solgaleo. Suddenly, Ash's hat gets snatched by Tapu Koko. Ash is glad to see it, but other guardian deities of Alola come to the place. Rotom is shocked, seeing the great importance of this meeting. Hala, however, comes to the Ruins of Conflict, and places the food offerings. He prays that the children have met up with Solgaleo, and that the guardian deities watch over them. Debuts Pokémon *Jangmo-o *Hakamo-o *Kommo-o Move *Clanging Scales Item *Fairy Memory Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Hariyama (JP; US) *This episode marks the first time that Snowy gets into its Poké Ball since it was caught. *The Poké Question segment, hosted by Hala, asks where is the place Ash and his friends head out to. The correct answer is the green answer, Altar of the Sunne. The other answers are Akala Island (blue), the shopping mail (red), and the Kanto region (yellow). *This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode due to the giveaway event of the 1000th episode. *In the scene where Lillie throws the sand to see if there's an invisible bridge references Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade movie. Gallery Lillie is devastated by her mother's abduction SM051 2.png Wicke and Burnet scold Faba SM051 3.png Burnet lets Ash keep Nebby, and see if something's different SM051 4.png Gladion sees Lillie wants to rescue her mother SM051 5.png Gladion joins Lillie's quest SM051 6.png The group visits Hala on the matter of Ultra Beasts SM051 7.png Lillie faces the first challenge SM051 8.png Lillie sets off a trap SM051 9.png Lillie assumes there's an invisible bridge they need to cross SM051 10.png The siblings encounter Totem Kommo-o SM051 11.png Snowy freezes Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o SM051 12.png Silvally deals a blow to the Totem Kommo-o SM051 13.png Kommo-o's Clanging Scales affects Silvally SM051 14.png Gladion drops the Fairy Memory SM051 15.png Silvally's Fairy Memory resisted Kommo-o's Clanging Scales SM051 16.png Silvally defeats the Totem SM051 17.png The ceiling starts to collapse SM051 18.png Ash and the rest have met up with Gladion SM051 19.png The group looks at the Altar of the Sunne SM051 20.png The four Guardian Deities float above the altar }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes featuring Totem Pokémon